utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Alice☆Clara
Alice☆Clara (ｱﾘｽ★ｸﾗﾗ) professionally known as ClariS (クラリス) was an duo, consisting of Clara and AliceTheir article on Wikipedia, active from 2009 till 2010, starting with a cover of "STEP TO YOU" and ending with an original song, "Kimi no Yume wo Miyou". In September 2010, they signed to SME Records and released their debut single "Irony" in October 2010, which was used as the opening theme to the anime Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai. Clara is depicted with slightly wavy hair and no bangs wearing pink items, and Alice is drawn with straight hair with bangs and shown wearing blue items. The crescent moon is a motif to represent Clara, and the sun for Alice. However, they want to stay anonymous since they are still high school students and want to focus on their school studies. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (2009.10.10) # "Black★Rock Shooter" -2M mix- (2009.10.17) # "Scrap & Build" (2009.11.03) # "Watashi ga Kami wo Kitta Riyuu" (2009.11.14) # "only my railgun" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) (2009.11.29) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (The Story You Don't Know) (Bakemonogatari ED) (2009.12.12) # "Amefuri" (Original with ) (2009.12.26) # "Lion" (Macross Frontier OP) -Short ver.- (2009.12.31) # "Lion" (Macross Frontier OP) -Full ver.- (2010.01.16) # "Finder" (2010.02.06) # "LEVEL5 - judgelight -" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) (2010.03.05) # "Polyrhythm" (Perfume song) (2010.04.03) # "DROP" (Original) (2010.04.24) # "Don't say "lazy"" (K-ON! ED) (2010.05.08) # "Listen!!" (K-ON! ED) (2010.06.05) # "Kimi no Yume wo Miyou" (Original with ) (2010.07.24) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography |track1title = irony |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Kokoro no Inryoku |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Neo Moon |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = irony |track4info = -TV mix- |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = irony |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = }} |track1title = Connect |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Dreamin' |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Kimi to Futari |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Connect |track4info = -TV mix- |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Connect |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = }} |track1title = nexus |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Don't cry |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Anata ni FIT |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = nexus |track4info = -TV mix- |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = nexus |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = }} |track1title = Naisho no Hanashi |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = I'm in love |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Hontou wa |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Naisho no Hanashi |track4info = -TV mix- |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Naisho no Hanashi |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = }} |track1title = Sayonara wa Iwa Nai |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = irony |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Koi Jishaku |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Memory |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = nexus |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = flowery |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Connect |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Promise |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = graduation |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = treasure |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Naisho no Hanashi |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = zutto |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = }} |track1title = Wake Up |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Naka Nai yo |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = a moment |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Wake Up |track4info = -TV mix- |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Wake Up |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = }} |track1title = Luminous |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Friends |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = blossom |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Luminous |track4info = -Movie mix- |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Connect |track5info = -Short Orchestra ver.- |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Luminous |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |track1title = reunion |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Tik Tak |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Mint Gum |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = reunion |track4info = -TV mix- |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = reunion |track6info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = }} |track1title = second story |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Harura |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Wake Up |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = rainy day |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = HANABI |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = with you |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Luminous |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Diary |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = eternally |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Hitotsu Dake |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Grasp |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = reunion |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = }} Gallery Trivia * In 2009 they put "Chuu ① Joshi☆Futari" (中①女子☆二人) and variations in their titles, since at that time they were two first-year middle-schoolers. * Their professional name, ClariS is a portmanteau of the singers' names and is an homage to Clarisse from the anime film The Castle of Cagliostro. It can also mean "clear" and "bright" in Latin. * Clara and Alice have been singing since they were in kindergarten, when they started taking lessons at the same music school where they met as classmates. * Clara can play the piano. * They are otaku, and have taken an interest in anime and anime music. Clara says that she keeps her otaku interests a secret from others at school, and Alice has called herself a Disney otaku. External Links * Official Website * Official Website as Alice☆Clara * ClariS staff Twitter * mixi